Summertime Memories
by mrhutch98
Summary: Summer camp A/U. Peeta is sent to summer camp against his will. He is convinced that he will be miserable the whole time. His beliefs start to change once he meets two guys. Will he change his mind about the camp?
1. Chapter 1

**Reviews would be appreciated!**

* * *

><p>"Have fun at camp! Don't get killed." My brother calls as he pushes me out of his car. My parents were too busy packing for their trip. Of course! They get to go on a trip but I'm stuck at stupid summer camp. I grab my suitcases and he drives off. I walk towards the ever growing crowd of summer campers and wait for instruction. I bump into a girl with olive skin and black braided hair.<p>

"I'm so sorry." I say, falling back. She simply nods and turns back to the man in front. I sigh and wait for the gray-headed man to shut up so I can find my torture cell. Once the man shuts up, I walk to the registration table.

"Name please?" A woman asks. She has black hair and dark skin. She smiles, flashing her white teeth.

"Peeta Mellark." I say.

"Mellark, Mellark." She mumbles as she looks down her list. "Oh! You'll be in cabin 2B"

"Thank you." I say with a smile. She smiles back and I'm on my way to the cabin. After a few minutes of searching I find the cabin. It seems kinda small on the outside. The big green vine running down the front seems a bit sketchy. I sigh and open the brown,creaky door.

"Oh gee the first brat." A man says once I'm inside. He looks like he's a mess. He has black hair and gray eyes that seem to burn through me. To me he looks like he's in his mid to late twenties. "I'm Haymitch, after a minor incident I am now stuck being a counselor at a stupid summer camp."

"Umm Hi?" I say confused. Aren't counselors supposed to be supportive?

"Choose any bunk." Haymitch says, sitting down in a chair with a magazine. I choose the bunk farthest from the door. I put my stuff on the bed and fall onto the bed. This is going to be horrible I just know it. The door opens and I look up. An olive skinned boy walks in.

"Is this cabin 2B?" The boy says. Wow. This boy is quite the looker. Haymitch does his little spiel on how much he hates his job and then let's him choose his bunk. He chooses the bunk next to mine. I gasp. He is hot. I don't think I've ever met someone as hot as him.

The boy sits on his bunk and starts to unpack. How should I spark up a conversation? Hi, I'm Peeta? No, too direct. That Haymitch guy is really weird? No, too awkward. The door creaks as it is opened again. A tan skinned boy walks in.

"Hey, I'm Finnick." He says with a wink. Was he flirting with me? I kinda hope he was.

"I'm Peeta." I say. Haymitch doesn't even bother to get up. Finnick chooses the bunk above me and sits on my bunk.

"Who's he?" Finnick asks, pointing to the boy. The boy turns to look at us with a cold look.

"The name's Gale." He says. The name bounces around in my head.

"Someone seems a bit cranky." Finnick says. "There's always a way to fix that." He says with a wink. Gale smirks. "Looky there. I got a smile out of the big grouch." Finnick teases.

"Who's who?" Gale asks, looking at both of us.

"I'm Finnick." Finnick says.

"I-I'm Peeta." I stutter. How smooth.

"H-He's Peeta." Finnick jokes.

"Not funny!" I say. Finnick chuckles to himself.

"Very funny actually. No need to be grouchy." He says with a grin.

"Who's that guy?" Finnick asks, pointing at Haymitch.

"Our counselor." I say. Finnick opens his mouth to greet him when Haymitch raises a finger.

"Don't speak to me." He says. This is going to be an interesting summer, I can sense it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep those reviews coming! **

**Hungergames00 thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

**iheartliamhemsworth I'm glad you're intrigued. I hope it gets even more intriguing!**

* * *

><p>"Get your ass up!" Finnick says, shaking me. I groan.<p>

"W-what?" I mumble.

"Get up, it's time for breakfast." He says. I groan and pull myself out of bed. Finnick chuckles.

"Tightys?" He says with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up my mom makes me." I say. Finnick chuckles.

"Never said there was a problem, they're just adorable." He teases.

"Are you flirting again?" Gale asks, rolling over in his bed.

"Don't act like you don't love it." Finnick says with a grin. Gale rolls his eyes.

"Oh yes, I just love being hit on by a guy who flirts with a pole." Gale says with a slight grin. He pulls himself out of bed and my jaw drops. His well toned body practically shines in the morning light. I mean this isn't even fair! He has abs!

"You gonna get dressed?" Gale asks. I shake my head.

"Oh... yea." I say, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on. I pull on a pair of shorts and sit on my bunk.

"Hurry up!" Finnick says, putting on his sandals. Gale rolls his eyes and pulls his shorts on. After he finishes getting clothes on Finnick rouses us out of the door.

"I want a good seat!" Finnick whines as he drags us behind him. Once we get there he drags us around until he finds a bench that's good enough for his standards.

"Is this good enough King Finnick?" Gale asks as he sits down.

"Shut up Hawthorne." Finnick says, grinning.

"How do you know my last name!?" Gale asks.

"I looked at Haymitch's list he left." Finnick says.

"I am really creeped out now." Gale says with a smile.

"Where's the food?" I ask. Finnick points toward the front of the hall and I see the long table full of food.

"I'm gonna go get in line." I say. Finnick and Gale agrees and we all walk up to get in line. As I walk up I accidentally bump into a tall blonde guy.

"Hey watch it punk." He says, pushing me. Gale catches me.

"It was just an accident Cato." Finnick says. This Cato guy gives me a death glare and turns around.

"I'll tell you later." Finnick whispers. Cato glares at me.

"Watch your back." He threatens. Great. I think I have a bully.

"So who is this guy?" I ask when we sit back at our table.

"He's the meanest guy you'll encounter while you're here." Finnick says. "He likes to bully people who look little and innocent."

"He's a real douche." Gale says.

"Great. He's after me." I groan.

"Don't worry, me and Finnick will protect you." Gale says. I smile at his gorgeous face.

"Thanks, I'll probably need it." I say. Finnick chuckles and jabs me in the side.

"Oww! Finnick!" I whine. Gale smiles and jabs my other side.

"C'mon!" I whine. They both chuckle. Gale jabs me lower right above my pelvis. He looks at me and winks. Did Gale just wink at me?

"This food looks questionable." I say, stabbing a piece toast. At least I think it's toast.

"This place isn't known for good food." Finnick jokes.

"Oh shut up." I say with a smile.

"Do we have any activities today?" Gale asks, taking a bite of the mystery food.

"It's a choice day." Finnick says. "I say we go hiking."

"Sounds good to me." I agree. Gale shrugs.

"Sure, why not." He says with a smile.

"The trails here are awesome. Once I brought a guy and we found a cave and we kiss- I mean talked." Finnick says. Me and Gale look at each other. Shocker, the world's biggest flirt kisses boys.

**"**How am I not shocked." Gale says. Finnick blushes.

"I-I promise I won't do any funny business." Finnick stutters. Gale chuckles and pats him on the back.

"No worries I don't think you would." Gale says. He then mumbles something that I don't quite catch. Something along the lines of 'I wouldn't mind if you did.' No that's ridiculous. There's no way he's gay.

"Should we go?" Finnick says. Gale nods and gets up. I stand up and follow the two boys out.

"The sights here are amazing." Finnick notes, pointing to a squirell in the tree.

"So where's this cave?" Gale teases. Finnick sticks his tongue out.

"You know if you wanna smooch you could just ask." Finnick teases. Gale rolls his eyes.

"Oh shut up." Gale says with a grin. Finnick turns right and I give Gale a questioning look. Gale shrugs and follows him. I decide to follow and eventually show up at a cave. I look in and see Finnick sitting on a log inside the cave.

"Hey." I say standing in the entrance. Finnick turns around and smiles.

"Hey, come on in!" He says. I walk in and sit down beside him.

"So, I'm curious. Wanna tell me about what happened here?" I ask. Finnick grins.

"I will, for a price. I'll tell If you kiss me." Finnick teases. I smile and grab his face. I lean forward quickly and press my lips against his. He tenses up at first. He then starts to kiss back, his soft warm lips pressing harder into mine. I pull back and smiles.

"I-I was joking." Finnick says with a blush.

"Did you not like it?" I say.

"Oh I liked it. You're an awesome kisser." He says. I smile and lean in towards his ear.

"Will I have more kisses in the future?" I whisper. Finnick smiles.

"Definitely." He says.

"Where's Gale?" I ask.

"He went to the bathroom, it's taking him a bit." He says. I hear a rustling outside and seconds later Gale appears.

"I like this place. It seems cozy." Gale says, sitting down by Finnick.

"I've heard it was." Finnick says.

"How many people have you kissed here?" Gale asks.

"Umm... a couple." Finnick says. Gale raises an eyebrow.

"Who?" He asks. Finnick gulps.

"Oh... no one." He says, trying to pull of a fake smile. Gale looks at me then to Finnick and smiles.

"Whatever you say."


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews will make me a happy guy!**

**iheartliamhemsworth- it was all pure luck. And who knows, maybe Peeta. Maybe Finnick ;)**

* * *

><p>After a rather interesting hike, we go back to the cabin. We would of stayed but Gale insisted that go back. He said his feet hurt. What a wimp!<p>

"I still wanna to know who you're kissing Finnick." Gale teases once we get back to the cabin.

"No one!" Finnick snaps. Gale raises an eyebrow and grins.

"Sure..." He says.

"Why do you care!?" Finnick says, looking at the ground.

"I'm just curious. Is there something wrong?" Gale asks. Finnick shakes his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Gale I'm sure!" Finnick says. He gets up and walks out of the cabin in a huff.

"What's wrong with him?" Gale asks. Should I tell him? He probably suspects it.

"Ummm I-I don't know" I lie. Gale grins.

"Did you two suck face?" Gale teases. A blush spreads across my face.

"N-No!" I lie. Gale smiles.

"Bullshit. I know when you are lying." Gale says, poking me in the side again.

"Fine! Don't tell Finnick I told you. When it was just me and him I asked him what happened in the cave with past people and he said he'll tell for a kiss. So I kissed him." I say. Gale turns away to hide his face. I saw a glimpse. Was is jealousy invading his beautiful face?

"Is Gale jealous?" I tease.

"No!" Gale says defensively. I smile.

"So if I offered you a kiss you wouldn't take it?" I say with a smile.

"Never said that." He says. I got him right were I want him.

"So if I told you to kiss me right now you would." I say. Gale bites his lower lip.

"Maybe, Is that a challenge?" He asks. Right as I'm about to answer Finnick comes back in, looking more collected.

"Sorry about that...just had a moment." Finnick says. Gale jumps and turns around.

"Shit you scared me!" He says. Finnick grins and pats Gale on the back.

"I am now a success." Finnick says with a chuckle.

"All that hiking made me tired." I say.

"Awwww little Peeta can't handle a little hike." Finnick teases.

"Does baby Peeta need a nap?" Gale adds.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." I retort. Gale and Finnick chuckle to themselves as I curl up on my bed and fall into a slumber. When I escape from the world of sleep, I hear silence. I sit up and see something shocking. Well, not that shocking, but still unexpected at the time. Gale and Finnick are practically eating each other, each boy fighting for dominance in each others mouth. Does Finnick have to kiss anything with a pulse? When they break apart I quickly lay back down and start to eavesdrop.

"Wow.. You're right you are a good kisser." Gale admits. Finnick has a proud grin on his face.

"You're not half bad yourself Hawthorne." Finnick says cheekily.

"Am I better than Peeta?" Gale asks. Finnick raises an eyebrow.

"That wouldn't be a fair comparison. We didn't kiss like that." Finnick says. Gale rolls his eyes.

"That means that I'm better." Gale says. Finnick chuckles.

"Doesn't matter, I'm still the best in this cabin." Finnick says with confidence.

"That is a huge load of bullshit." Gale says.

"You wanna test your ridiculous theory?" Finnick asks. Gale smiles.

"How?" He asks.

"We both kiss Peeta and he'll say who did a better job. It's not rocket science." Finnick says.

"Would he agree to it?" Gale asks. Umm, I'm thinking hell yes.

"Of coarse, who would deny kissing two hot guys." Finnick says.

"It's on!" Gale says. Finnick smiles.

"Don't cry when you lose." Finnick says.

"I could say the same to you" Gale retorts. I decide this is a good time to wake up. I sit up and try to pull of my best yawn. They both look at me with a grin.

"Oh good, he's awake."


End file.
